1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method for treating a condition of an upper airway of a patient. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method for treating obstructive sleep apnea by stiffening a tongue of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upper airway conditions such as obstructive sleep apnea (“OSA”) and snoring have received a great deal of attention. These conditions have recognized sociological and health implications for both the patient and the patient's bed partner.
Numerous attempts have been made towards treating OSA and snoring. These include placing implants in either the tissue of the soft palate or the pharyngeal airway as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,307 to Conrad et al. dated Jun. 26, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,542 to Metzger et al. dated Feb. 25, 2003 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,174 to Knudson et al. dated Aug. 13, 2002. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,584 to Knudson et al. dated Aug. 5, 2003 teaches a contracting implant for placement in the soft palate of the patient.
Another prior art technique for treating OSA or snoring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,171 to Sohn et al. dated Nov. 23, 1999. In the '171 patent, a cord (e.g., a suture material) (element 32 in FIG. 6 of the '171 patent) is placed surrounding a base of the tongue and secured to the jaw by reason at an attachment member (element 20 in FIG. 6 of the '171 patent). In the method of the '171 patent, the member 32 can be shortened to draw the base of the tongue toward the jaw and thereby move the tissue of the base of the tongue away from the opposing tissue of the pharyngeal airway. However, this procedure is often uncomfortable. This procedure, referred to as tongue suspension, is also described in Miller et al., “Role of the tongue base suspension suture with The Repose System bone screw in the multilevel surgical management of obstructive sleep apnea”, Otolaryngol. Head Neck Surg., Vol. 126, pp. 392-398 (2002).
Another technique includes debulking tissue by applying radio frequency ablation to either the tongue base or of the soft palate to debulk the tissue of the tongue or palate, respectively. This technique is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,021 to Edwards et al. dated Dec. 1, 1998. RF tongue base reduction procedures are described in Powell et al., “Radiofrequency tongue base reduction in sleep-disordered breathing: A pilot study”, Otolaryngol. Head Neck Surg., Vol. 120, pp. 656-664 (1999) and Powell et al., “Radiofrequency Volumetric Reduction of the Tongue—A Porcine Pilot Study for the Treatment of Obstructive Sleep Apnea Syndrome”, Chest, Vol. 111, pp. 1348-1355 (1997).
A surgical hyoid expansion to treat OSA is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,541 to Woodson dated Dec. 19, 2000. Other tongue treatments for OSA include stimulation of the hypoglossal nerve. This procedure is described in Eisle et al., “Direct Hypoglossal Nerve Stimulation in Obstructive Sleep Apnea”, Arch. Otolaryngol. Head Neck Surg., Vol. 123, pp. 57-61 (1997).
Commonly assigned U.S. patent applications Publication Nos. US 2005/0092332 A1 and US 2005/0092334 A1 (both published May 5, 2005) describe tongue-based treatments to treat obstructive sleep apnea. U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/107,160 and 11/107,161 (both filed Apr. 15, 2005 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention) describe various implants for a tongue to treat obstructive sleep apnea.
European Patent EP 1,039,859 B1 granted Dec. 3, 2003 describes a brace placed in the tongue. German Patent No. 19 920 114 describes struts in pharyngeal wall. U.S. patent applications Publication Nos. U.S. 2005/0126563 A1 published Jun. 16, 2005 and U.S. 2005/0199248 A1 published Sep. 15, 2005 describe stents in an airway. U.S. patent applications Publication Nos. U.S. 2004/0139975 published Jul. 22, 2004 and U.S. 2004/0149290 published Aug. 5, 2005 (both assigned to Apneon Inc.) describe struts or magnets in the tongue.